Hate Love Rebound
by Nandini709
Summary: 7th year Hogwarts, Voldemort's dead and Hermione and Draco slowly find that hate is very very very close to the L word that they are determined to avoid at all costs. At one moment, it's hate and next, love. Long chapters. Please read and review.xoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR ABILITIES AND SUCH ALIKE. THEY BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING. I only OWN THE plot.

Please read and review. Enjoy.

**HATE-LOVE REBOUND**

**Chapter One: Mud, and Split Splat Here and There**

**Date: 07.08.06**

Not being able to do magic outside of school irked a lot. It especially irked a lot now seeing as there were another weeks to go before her birthday approached. But she was the brightest witch of the century hence she supposedly had the coolest cool to go along with it. At that particular moment, she wanted to pull at her hair and scream very loudly. Instead she pinched the bridge of her nose and delved back into the book that she was reading. She had, oh so, wanted to practice these charms but sadly she would have to wait for another two weeks.

A hand settled on her shoulder and she jerked back suddenly. "Ronald Weasley, I am not in a good mood right now so you had better have a very good reason for disturbing me," she snapped.

"Hermione Granger," mimicked Ron, "I should have known that you would be reading after you would say hello to your best friends. Tsk tsk. Bad manners. Come and play Quidditch with us. We need a fourth member so we can have two teams."

Hermione was feeling way beyond grouchy and her bushy hair fairly bristled with her feelings of antipathy. Ron backed away slightly because he thought he saw tiny sparks fly off her. Maybe now was not a good time to ask her but then again when would they ask her, after the sun went down?

"Ron, I don't feel the urge to go out and play Quidditch now. So do me a favour and leave me alone for the time being," she fairly growled out.

"O…k then. I guess I'll see you later then," with that, Ron left hurriedly the way he had come. He headed back outside where the others were waiting for him. When they didn't see Hermione follow him out, Harry Potter asked, "I don't see Hermione. What happened?"

"Well, she basically spit fire at me and told me to get the hell out."

"Huh, I wonder why."

"I think it must be one of those days," he said, then blushed a bit when Harry didn't show comprehension immediately, "you know … one of _those_ days."

At the stress he put on 'those' Harry got it and blushed as well. For the same suggestion, Ron got a thwack on the back of his head from his sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Ow … what was that for?"

"You insensitive twit. You didn't make that comment in front of her too, now did you?" asked Ginny pityingly.

"No," said Ron.

"Good, or otherwise she would have thrown you out of the window instead of just telling you to get out of the room. Hmm. I guess I should go and see what's bothering her," Ginny trailed.

"Best of luck to you then. Judging by how she was, I'd say you would be back out her in the next ten minutes," said Ron.

True enough, a disgruntled Ginny came back outside after 10 minutes, feeling like she had just been slapped silly.

"Don't ask," she said, seeing as the boys were about to say something, "and don't gloat either, Ron. Let's go play Quidditch by ourselves."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then shrugged. They followed Ginny to the homemade Quidditch pitch in the backyard.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Normally she refrained from swearing but today seemed like a special occasion for it. She didn't know the exact reason why. OK, so she did know the reasons, she just didn't want to dwell on them too much and it was the fact that she did dwell on them that irked her. To make herself feel better, she tugged at her hair and then somehow the dwelling started again.

She was at the window looking out moodily and not noticing the fact that there was a magnificent sunset occurring right before her eyes. Then her eyes caught the movements of three figures flying towards the house. They landed a few yards before the house and got off the broomsticks. It seemed as if all three would head in but then one left the group after wagging his finger at the other two.

The two that remained looked good together, and in the sunset light, the jet-black melded beautifully with the fiery red. They stood next to each other and apparently said nothing for awhile. Then somehow slowly their hands became connected and in the next few moments, they headed behind a tree to make out, it seemed.

At that point, she turned away and went to sit on the bed with a pillow in her hands and sighed long and heavily. She remained there like that until the sun had long gone down.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"DINNER TIME!!" yelled Ron, after his mother, Molly Weasley, had prodded him. Afraid that no one had heard him, Molly picked up a small gong and banged it a couple of times. Then she waited patiently for her gang of family members to start arriving.

Ron had already been there first, being unable to contain his hunger. He had started putting his hands into the meals she had just cooked so she batted his hands away and realized it was probably time for dinner. Fred and George came down at the same time; they were staying at the Burrow for the weekend, having missed the mother's meals. Then came Harry and Ginny, running in from outside and looking a bit disheveled and faking innocent looks on their faces. Molly secretly smiled. Although she felt a bit concerned for her daughter, she couldn't say she wasn't happy that she was dating Harry, her surrogate son. She then glanced at the Clock and saw that the hand for her husband was moving from work to home. Sure enough, he arrived by the Floo Network and she greeted him with a kiss and told him to go and wash his hands and face.

They all sat down to eat her meals and she hadn't even noticed what it was that was missing until her husband, Arthur, asked, "I suppose Hermione's coming tomorrow instead of today then? I see no sign of her."

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at each other open-mouthed. Harry said, "Merlin, we completely forgot about Hermione. She's here, Mr. Weasley. I wonder why she didn't hear the gong… I'll go and check on her."

Harry got up from the table and headed towards the stairs. Although Voldemort had been defeated a few months earlier and most of the Death Eaters dead, that didn't mean that there weren't some young wannabes wanting to exact revenge. He fairly flew up the stairs and got ready to break down the door, only to notice it ajar. He pushed the door open and saw it was pitch black. He lit the lantern and let out his breath in a whoosh when he saw her sleeping on the bed.

He approached the bed and shook her gently. "Hermione, get up. It's dinner time. We're all waiting for you downstairs."

Hermione opened her eyes, not liking the fact that she was being disturbed from her slumber where she could at least escape from her 'dwellings'. "What is it now, Harry?"

He repeated, "Hermione, everyone's waiting for you downstairs. It's DINNER time. Come."

"Oh. OK then, I'm coming."

She got up and they both headed downstairs. On reaching the dining room, wanting to show that she still retained some of her courteousness, she said, "Hello, everyone. I'm very sorry for holding you up. I just fell asleep and didn't hear the gong. Please forgive me."

Arthur said, "That's OK, Hermione. Come and eat dinner with us now."

Hermione quickly took a seat that was far from her friends. She really didn't feel like interacting at the moment. But taking a seat far from her friends meant she had sat close to the twins, who if anything were curious about the non-verbal cue.

"Hello, Hermione. Why aren't you sitting with ickle Ronniekins and Harry? Had a tiff?" nosed George.

"No." she said flatly.

But of course, they couldn't leave well alone. "No what?" he asked.

"No, we did not have a tiff. Is that enough elaboration?"

"Nope, not enough for me …," Fred said at the same time George did. Ron had been listening in and now before he wanted to see their backsides get hexed off, he signaled to them. Fred poked George in the side and whispered, "Look, Ron's trying to tell us something."

"Oi, Ron! What is it?" said George loudly.

Ron groaned and hoped his backside wouldn't be hexed off too. Hermione looked at Ron and decided it wasn't worth sitting at the table any longer; better to just go to her room and sleep and brood and dwell and there was that word again.

She abruptly stood up. "Mrs. Weasley, if you will, can you please excuse me from the table? The meal was delicious but I don't have much of an appetite tonight."

"OK dear. You are excused from the table," replied Molly.

Hermione left the room quickly and reached the safe haven of her room. She sat on the bed and stared into space.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After dinner was over, Harry and Ron settled down to a game of Wizard Chess. Fred and George had gone to a quiet corner in one side of the room, where they were muttering, probably thinking of another product. Ginny was curled up in one of the armchairs reading one of the Muggle romance novels Hermione had brought over. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still in the living room, talking between themselves over hot cups of tea.

An hour went by, and Harry stood up to stretch his legs. After checking the time and seeing that he wasn't going to be able to beat Ron anytime soon, he said, "Ron, you're going to win this one just like you've won the other two. I think I'm going to talk to Hermione and try and find out what's bothering her. See you guys later."

Ron nodded, wondering how far Harry would reach with Hermione. Harry went into the room and found Hermione sitting on the bed with a pillow clutched in her hands.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Go away, Harry. I'm in no mood to talk," she said.

"Well, I don't feel like going away. I'll just sit here until you feel like talking to me. I remember the times you came to me and got me to open up about my feelings. It's my turn now," he said, as he settled himself on the floor, leaning his back against the bedside.

Another ten minutes went by and Harry was getting bored. He doubted she would notice if he got up silently and went away. Luckily for him, she chose that moment to start talking.

"Thanks, Harry. You're probably the one I should talk to. But all the same, you're also one of the problems."

"Go on. Just talk. Pretend I'm not here."

"Hard to do that when I can see you there," she said wryly.

He made a motion with his fingers, pulling them across his lips, showing that he was quiet for the time while she talked.

"Well, here goes. Everyone says that I'm the brightest witch of the century and I don't why they keep putting all this pressure on me. I know you'll say that I can handle pressure very well and probably could now seeing that Voldemort's gone. But I mean, I am a girl too, are I not? There are some things that I want and yet I know I'll never get them. Ugh. I just feel depressed. I'm not expressing myself very well, am I? Ugh," she said, and at the last part, put her head in her hands.

Harry got up and sat beside Hermione and lifted her head from her hands and looked directly at her face.

"Hermione, I'm not sure I know exactly what you're getting at, but let's start with one thing at a time. For instance, you said that I'm one of the problems. How's that?"

"Umm … you're not exactly a problem. But," she let out a whoosh, "here goes. I look at you and Ginny and I wish I could have something like that. But I can't. Why not? Because I'm a nerd, a bookworm, I'm ugly and so no boy will probably ever be interested in me…"

"Hermione, I'm surprised at you. Since when did you get this inferiority complex going on?"

"I don't know. But dismissing my inferiority problems here, I meant what I said by saying that I want something like you and Ginny. Where I live, I see my Muggle friends with their boyfriends and enjoying themselves and I want some of that. But how can I, being the person that I am?"

"Maybe I'm not suited for this. Ginny would probably be the better person to talk to. But Hermione, still, you are one of the most beautiful people I know. Not just on the outside but on the inside too. If no one knows you for whom you are, then I think you're better off. I feel lucky in knowing you… But wait, what about Ron?"

"What do you mean 'what about Ron'?"

"You know what I mean," he said a bit impatiently, "everyone including me thought you and Ron had feelings for each other. What happened?"

"Oh," she said, taken aback, _was it that obvious?,_ "well, umm, I don't think I actually ever had real feelings for him. At least not like that. I realized in the last two months and when we were fighting Voldemort that I considered Ron to be one of my best friends and not someone I would fall in love with and live with. He's not the guy I think I want for me. It was more like puppy love, I think, to make up for the lack of crushes at school."

"OK then, that part's cleared up. However, have you actually talked to Ron about this? Because if you haven't, he might think that you still like him," he said.

"No," she said slowly, "no, I haven't talked to him. I guess I should. I will, tomorrow."

"Next thing now, is there some guy you actually like like now? Could that be the reason you're so moody?"

"No, I only wish," she said glumly, "even if there was one, what guy would even want to look at me?"

"Ok, that's enough of your whining. You're not acting like the Hermione we all know. Is there anything else?" he said sternly.

"Since I'm whining, I might as well end this conversation by whining. My birthday's two weeks away and that's too far awaaaaaaayyyyyyyy," she wailed.

"And why is that a problem?" he asked, baffled.

"Because," she said slowly as if she were talking to a toddler, "because, dear Harry, I will be turning 17 and then I will be able to do magic. Until then I am stuck here wanting to actually perform these charms and cannot seeing as I'm not 17 yet. Now, do you understand?"

Harry started laughing. "Now that's more like the Hermione we know. One of the problems had to be related to schoolwork. Dear Merlin, I hope that part of you never changes," he said playfully.

Hermione just scrunched up her face and moved away from him. "Humph," was the muffled reply after she made herself lie on the bed. Harry just laughed even more and as he went out of the room, he said, "Good night, Hermione. I hope that helped. It's not good to bottle things up, you know. You said so yourself. I hope you dream of the guy who'll like you the way you want him to. Sweet dreams."

"Huh," she said in a miffed tone. But she did feel a lot better so she owed Harry her gratitude for that. And who knew? Maybe she would have a dream of the guy that she wanted………

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: … Well? What do you think of my story so far? Please read and review, guys. I want to know what you think of my story. Whether it be bad or good, or long or short, let me know, please. Just press the button that says Submit and give me that review I oh so dearly need ………

:: Nandini709 ::


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR ABILITIES AND SUCH ALIKE. THEY BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING. I only OWN THE plot.

Please read and review. Enjoy.

**HATE-LOVE REBOUND**

**Chapter Two: Whee…. I'm Ah-Twirling and Ah-Whirling … **

**Date: 21.08.06 to 22.08.06**

_There was a ring of circle. A white blinding line of circle and it was around her. She didn't like it any better than she liked being on a broomstick. Then as soon as the thought was over, she felt herself being sucked into a vortex, like when traveling by Portkey but it felt quite unlike it as she didn't feel the tugs on her stomach. And whirling she went for sometime like if she were ten, enjoying herself with her friends on a waterslide. She looked down after what seemed an eternity to pass by. By that time, she had started sewing hats for the elves. After tiring of that, she decided to halt the whirling by standing up and looking down to find the apex of the vortex._

_To her surprise, she realized as she stood up, she wasn't whirling anymore … she was falling. She felt like crying; she should have stayed how she had been and kept on sewing. But there wasn't anytime for to cry while she was falling . . . falling . . . falling . . . falling . . . Ok, this was getting ridiculous. She was just falling and falling and it seemed she would never land. Therefore she now had time to cry. That was ridiculous too. _

_She decided to try something new. All this time it had been all action and no words. So maybe it was time for her to let out her voice. And let it out she did. After some moments, she realized her mouth was open and all that was happening was that air was rushing into it and no sound was being emitted from her. And now, she did cry but the tears that came were long in shape and would not get off her eyelashes. Now, what was she to do? She was falling, her voice refused to let out any sound and her tears were hanging onto her eyelashes literally and permanently._

_Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded suspiciously like someone she knew but she couldn't be quite sure because the person was speaking in a tone she had never heard the person to speak in before. And now it came louder, so loud in a few moments that she abruptly landed and it wasn't comfortable._

"_Ow," she said, then, "hey, my voice is back. Thank Merlin. Oh look, my tears are no longer hanging on."_

"_Who are you?" a cold voice asked, "and why are you babbling? Your voice has been there all along, and you've been screaming and crying quite unnecessarily for a long time."_

_She turned around. It seemed to her that there was a bubble around her. The bubble was a pretty blue colour and she liked it a lot. But the blue was also blurry and she couldn't make out who it was that was talking. "Umm, who are you? I can't actually see you because there seems to be a bubble around me."_

"_Look, whoever you are, I don't see any bubble around you. Maybe you are delusional after all. Or maybe I am. I can't see you and I have no wish to either. All I command of you is to get out of this dream … Can't I even be allowed to be alone in my dreams?"_

_At the word 'dream', her bubble shattered and an almost distinguishable figure appeared before her. But before she could process any thoughts, the hand that she had outstretched towards the figure disappeared in front of her eyes and then she saw horrifyingly, the rest of her was turning to dust as well. She cried, "Help …" and then she was no more …_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_  
_

Goddammit all. Being physically away should mean all relenting of control over him but that wasn't enough. He had to leave reminders and of course, being a filthy rich person helped. The elves were there always. Always watchful of what he did when, how and where. Nothing was private anymore. Anything he did was logged away and duly reported to his father, whose skinny ass was sitting in a rotting cell on a rotting island very very far away from his estate. But even there, he had friends of a sort, or maybe he should say influence, over the Dementors. Nothing was freaking right in this stupid blasted world. Why the crap did he need to keep an eye on him?

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you find it out_

_I cannot cry because I know it's weakness in your eyes_

If his mother were to hear him, she would admonish him and would uncannily say something like his father would say, "Draco dear, a Malfoy never stoops that low to start swearing. They simply show that they are unaffected by such situations." Of course she wouldn't hit him; his father would. But that was all in the past so then why did he feel so attached and angry?

"Young Malfoy Master, the Mistress Malfoy requires you to be present in the dining hall for dinner in the next ten minutes. She also requires for you to be dressed appropriately as she is expecting a guest," a small but dignified elf said as he popped right in front of him. This was Mason, one of the oldest and most trusted house elves working for the Malfoys.

"Who is she expecting, Mason?" he asked.

"I am unaware of the fact, young Master and even if I were to know, Mistress Malfoy does not wish for you to know."

"Fine. Tell Mother I shall meet her in the dining hall in the time she stated."

The house elf disappeared, leaving Draco to wonder who it was that his mother was bringing over. Ever since the Dark Lord had been defeated and his father taken away to Azkaban, they had lain low, trying not to call attention to themselves, and had therefore hardly entertained anyone. It had to be someone who was in connection to the Dark Lord. If not, he still had to wear something that his mother would choose for him. He went to his walk-in closet and selected a dark green robe that was very expensive and used for such occasions. He slicked back his hair with his wand and then deciding he was looking fine, he headed downstairs towards the dining room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ah, there you are Draco," his mother said upon seeing him walk into the room. The room was a dining hall and hall was the right word for it. It resembled a large cavernous cave and in the very center of the hall, hung a crystal chandelier with hundreds of candles floating around it. There was a long table which could sit at least 20-25 persons.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said, "and how are you feeling this evening?"

"I am fine, thank you, Draco," she replied, "and now before we start dinner, there is someone I would like to meet or perhaps I should say get reacquainted with."

She headed to a small door that was located to the far right corner of the hall and went into the room that was on the other side. Draco followed his mother into the room and then looked around for the person she wanted him to 'get reacquainted with'. To his surprise and shock, he saw his godfather sitting on one of the armchairs. He stood still and looked at his mother intently.

His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was a beautiful petite woman with coiffed blond hair and blue eyes that shone rarely; it shone only on certain occasions when she felt happy and secure and now he noticed they started shining the moment they landed on his godfather, Severus Snape.

"Well, well, hello, Godfather," he drawled, "long time no see. Of course, I hadn't expected Mother to dally with such a traitor as yourself."

"Hello, Draco. It is good to see you although I say it only because your Mother wishes me to," Snape said, then with a slight cough, "and I don't think 'traitor' refers to me only."

"Hmm," Draco said leisurely, "well, Mother, I have been reacquainted with my godfather long enough. Is it fine with you if I were to go and start having my dinner or should I remain here and listen to your mundane conversations?"

Narcissa looked up at him, disappointed in his words and yet proud that he refused show any of his emotions and remain detached from the situation. "No, I am not fine with it," she said, and left the room huffily, leaving Draco and Snape to look at each other.

"Look Draco, I …," started Snape, but Draco cut in, "Stop, Godfather."

"Let me finish, you insolent twit," Snape snapped, "your mother wanted to me to explain some things to you but I won't until I feel you're ready for it, and this clearly seems not to be the time as you don't look ready. I am going after your mother to see if she is fine and to tell her what I have just told you. You can go ahead and begin your dinner."

Snape got up from the armchair and walked to the door, relying heavily on his left leg. At the doorway, he turned around so he could see Draco, "Here's something else for you to ponder. You're Narcissa's son and she loves you a lot, but I will not see you hurt her indirectly or directly. Do you understand me, boy?"

Then he left and Draco stood there, looking at the fire roaring in the fireplace and pondered. The last time he had seen Severus Snape was that night in the Headmaster's Office where he had been supposed to complete his task but hadn't been able to so his godfather had stepped in and done it for him. He had felt ashamed that he had unable to do his task but later on, realized that it was a chance he had been given: to leave the cause and hide until everything was over. He owed Snape his gratitude for that.

That same night, he thought he had gotten Snape into deep trouble with the Dark Lord but from his hiding place, he had learned from his mother that Snape was a double agent, working for both sides up until that incident. He had gone to the Dark Side, showing that he was siding with the Dark Lord. Then two months ago, when the Final Battle came to pass, his true colours were shown then. He was on the Light Side and it was his help and information that he had gathered while under the Dark Side that helped the Golden Boy, Harry Potter to defeat the Dark Lord. And where was he all this time? Hiding in a house with his mother under a Fidelius Charm with him being the Secret Keeper.

So where then had the remark with 'traitor' come from? Had Draco himself supported the Light Side and not the Dark Side? Why didn't he have the Death Mark on his forearm? Why had he hidden like a coward? All of this did not show his support for the Dark Lord, did it? So that meant he was a traitor to his kind, too.

The embers were slowly dying out in the fireplace and he still hadn't moved from his spot. Mason, seeing that the Young Master hadn't eaten, brought a plate with dinner on it for him. Draco took it mechanically and ate the food woodenly, knowing that if he had refused, Mason would have forcefully spoon-fed it to him. Mason had taken care of him since he had been a child so he had the right to feed him and not get whipped for it, and besides, his mother might have also given him the order to do so if he didn't eat the dinner.

He finished eating and then headed back to his room, discarding all his clothes on a nearby chair, and fell into his bed wearily, wondering exactly what conclusions he had come to …

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hermione opened one eye slowly and took a look around her. Nothing seemed different until her gaze hit upon the clock. It read 8.30 a.m. Something about the timing seemed familiar to her or it must be the date that was displayed beside the time: 22.08.05. She closed her eye and searched her mind for any appointments that she had for the day then she finally struck upon one. Her Apparition test.

HER APPARITION TEST. _Oh my dear Merlin, oh shit, it's 8.30 already and the test is at 9_. In five minutes, her blanket had been thrown off; she had rushed into the bathroom, taken a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and put on a maroon robe over a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

It was as she was literally flying down the stairs that she realized why in the first place she had her Apparition test on that day. It was what she had been waiting for expectantly for two weeks and it was finally here and she hadn't even realized it. It was her birthday today. She was finally 17 years old. She did a little jiggy dance right there on the stairs and then she headed towards the kitchen to bid everyone a very cheery good morning.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, her mood unnaturally bright.

At the table was Ron, Harry, Ginny and … in fact, everyone but her was already there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONEEE!!!!" they all shouted.

"Thanks everyone. I didn't even realize that today's my birthday until I was half way down the stairs. Can you believe that?" she shook her head.

"Try those charms yet?" Harry asked teasingly.

As an answer, he got a clout on the back of his head and he laughed even more. Ron and Ginny looked, wondering what he was talking about but decided not to broach it as Hermione was acting and looking happy meaning she was in a good mood about something so it was best not to disturb her.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I have my breakfast please? My Apparition Test is at 9 a.m. and I only have another 20 minutes before I reach there."

"Not to worry, dear. Arthur will take to you there. But first, you must eat a slice of your birthday cake and then open your presents before you leave," Molly said.

"Oh, I have presents and a birthday cake, too," she said questioningly.

"Of course, it's your birthday, Mione," Ron said, "Here's mine." He handed her a small gift. She unwrapped it and found a small pair of earrings inside. It had the design of a quarter moon with a small star sitting on the moon's lap.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, "they are so pretty. I'm going to wear them now. Thank you so much." She gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly.

Harry handed her his present. She gasped. It was a book on Charms. Not just any Charms, Advanced Charms that only the most experienced witches and warlocks used. "Harry … this is fantastic. Thank you so much. You know how much I love Charms." She gave him a hug and kiss too.

Then Ginny gave her present in the form of a slip of paper that read, '#9, 15 Newts Lane, Diagon Alley.'

"What's this, Ginny?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Ginny mysteriously, "meet me there after your Apparition test, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed.

After receiving a light brown jumper from Molly and some sort of candy from the twins, she ate a slice of her birthday cake and her breakfast and then left with Mr. Weasley for the Ministry of Magic via the Floo Network.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hyperventilating was not a good form of letting out stress. She knew this, told herself this before leaving the Weasley's home, and yet she found herself doing just this as she and Mr. Weasley approached the building where her test would take place. As they neared the door, she started chanting "Om" under her breath. Mr. Weasley heard her and chuckled silently, wanting to assure her that it was nothing at all but probably this was how she was before every exam.

They went through the door and headed for the desk where the secretary was seated. "Hello, Ms. Tiller, Hermione Granger is here for her Apparition Test," said Mr. Weasley when it seemed Hermione was still hyperventilating.

"Yes," stated Ms. Tiller efficiently, "Ms. Granger, you are to be seated in one of those chairs until the officials are ready for you. I shall inform you when they are."

Mr. Weasley led Hermione over to the green seats that matched the light green walls that surrounded them. "Ok, Hermione. This is where I leave you now. Try not to worry yourself too much. When this is all done, you will realize how easy this has been. May the best of luck be with you." He turned and left the building.

Hermione quickly evaluated her options. She could leave thereby avoiding the terrible test or she could stay and fail. Which sounded better? The leaving, of course, she thought then another voice popped up saying, 'Now, now, this won't do at all. Is this Hermione Granger who fought on the frontlines at the Final Battles, whose brain was so brilliant that the Dark Side fought to have her on their side? Muster up your Gryffindor courage and get your butt in there.'

_She was Hermione Granger_, she repeated to herself, her now new mantra. Soon she placated herself so by the time Ms. Tiller came to tell her that it was her time, she pretty much had that Gryffindor courage in check.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," said the efficient Ms. Tiller, "the Ministry officials are now ready for you. If you will, please follow my directions. Enter that hall and go straight ahead until you come upon the third door to your right. Knock on that door and wait until you are told to head in, OK? Best of luck to you."

"Thank you," Hermione made out softly, then squaring her shoulders and lifting her head high, she thought that this was silly; she was more apprehensive now than she had been at the Final Battle. She made her way to the door and when she finally reached in front of it, she stalled slightly before raising her hand to knock.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" came the question.

"Yes sir."

"Please enter," the reply came.

She opened the door and went into a room that was as huge as the Hall back at Hogwarts. To one side was a long table at which sat three witches and one wizard.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. You are here for your Apparition test. Therefore, let us begin," stated one of the witches.

They took almost an hour to explain what she had to do or accomplish. They told her about the steps, then they went on to list the consequences of what would happen if she didn't concentrate or the consequences if she willfully let herself end up in a place that was the designated Apparition point. She listened nervously and noted all the points feverishly and then gulped noisily once or twice.

The witches, on seeing this, told her that she had nothing to worry about. For the next ten minutes, she practiced Apparating within the room itself and then at 10.15 a.m., she felt a bit more confident and concentrated on the designated Apparition point. But something jarred her concentration. One of the witches had taken off her hat and revealed long blonde hair. _It looks remarkably like Malfoy's_, she thought, and at that moment, she Disapparated from the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With a soft oomph! she landed on her butt on a soft teal carpet. "Ow," she said, standing up and rubbing her butt gingerly. Then she looked around to see where she was. By the look of her surroundings, it most certainly did not look like the Ministry designated field in which she was supposed to Apparate to. But she didn't recognize this place she was in either. The carpet she had landed on, covered the whole room, although room wasn't probably the right word to describe it, and then disappeared into another room, where she could see that the door was open. In the bedchamber as was its name, was a large four-poster bed that was dark green in colour and had white mixed into it. The tall window that invited one to stand there and look out to the beauty that surrounded this abode, had drapes that matched the colourings of the bed. Next to the bed was a small night table that held two drawers and atop the night table, was a clock that read 10:30. She was surprised. How long had she been Apparating for?

"Hello is anyone here?" she called out. Not hearing any response to her question, she headed to other room. This room was clearly a sitting room with comfy green sofas and armchairs and a study desk that appeared to be crammed with study texts. Being the curious witch that she was, she headed towards the desk, knowing that one of them would contain the name of the owner who stayed in this room.

Unfortunately, before she could reach the desk, a sound reached her ears. It sounded like a door opening not from this room but from the bedchamber she had just come from. She headed that way again, pausing at the doorway, not believing what she saw or what she hadn't seen.

The bedchamber contained another door, one which she hadn't noticed in her haste to get to the room that already had its door open, which apparently led to a bathroom with a shower. The obvious reason was because the person, who had just walked out of the bathroom, was now standing in front of an open closet, which on closer inspection was actually a walk-in closet. The person was rummaging around his belongings, tossing out one after the other, apparently not liking his choice of apparel to wear for the day.

And it was a he alright. A gorgeous he, she might add. He was covered in only a towel, that was draped loosely around his hips. Her breath came in short breaths. His hair was a dark blond, and it was dripping wet. The water droplets fell from his tangled wet hair and slid down his back which was very muscular and doing a lot of bunching as he searched for his clothes. One particular drop slid down his back and her eyes followed it until it disappeared under the towel. She growled slightly at the inconvenience. She had wanted to see where it would lead to. That towel was doing a good job of hiding what was under the towel and she sighed. This was a tall guy, and he had to be a guy who was just turning into a man, by the breadth of his shoulders. Speaking of which, was wonderfully wide enough not to be considered girly or jock. And his legs seemed to go on and on, and they seemed so strong and strapping. Even as he searched for his clothes, it was clear that he was quite graceful in his fluid movements.

A full ten minutes and he still hadn't found the right clothes he wanted to wear. She heard his irritated sigh and before she could discern what he was going to do, he turned around to view the mess he had made on the floor. She emitted an "Eep!" when she saw the profile of his face and instant realization hit her as to who she had been ogling all this time, and it had only been his back.

She quickly turned and ran to the other end of the sitting room, concentrating now on getting to the designated Ministry area and getting the hell out of there before he realized who she was or the fact that she had been gaping at him for a full fifteen minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Draco heard the startled sound and looked up in time to see long bushy brown hair fly into his sitting room. He jumped over the pile of clothes and sped to the other room, shouting, "Who's there?"

By the time he reached the room, all he heard was a small pop that indicated someone had just Disapparated from his room, back to wherever she had come from. Deciding it would be futile to go after his mysterious visitor in only his towel, he paced the room wondering who it could be and how she had gotten in his bedchambers. Well, that was obvious, she had Apparated but he had thought that the manor was equipped with Anti-Apparition Wards. It must have been temporarily un-updated, he thought. Still, why would she run from him like that? It couldn't be from his looks, for sure. He sat on one of his chairs and pondered, still in only his towel.

Five minutes later, a knock came at his door, and his mother's voice rang throughout his room, "Draco, are you ready dear? I've given you an hour already. You should be ready by now."

Draco jumped at the sound of her voice, having forgotten guiltily about their trip together. "Another ten minutes, mother and I will be ready," he replied.

He heard his mother sigh very audibly from behind the door. "Honestly, Draco, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were a girl instead of a boy, the amount of time you take up to make yourself presentable. I shall expect to meet you downstairs in exactly ten minutes and no later, otherwise you shall be spending the day in the manor by yourself." She left then.

A thought struck Draco and shook him imperceptibly. Maybe that's why the mysterious she had left, she thought him to be acting too girly and probably thought he looked gay. The thought made him feel nauseous but the fact that he might be spending the day alone at the manor was enough for him to banish the thought immediately and get his ass into something quickly. He being gay … ha! like if, he thought scornfully.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: … Well? I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. Hope it's long enough to satisfy the temporary quench. I'm not sure when next I'll be updating. Please read and review. Especially reviewing because that is what makes me tick and actually spurs to write even lengthier chapters. So review please. (I would like at least a minimum of 5 reviews!!)

:: Nandini709 ::


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**Hello to all who're reading this. I know a lot hit upon this story and if you read it, can you leave me a review? I do not think you realize the potential of your review making me utterly and completely happy.**

**So please leave me a review telling me what you think and if I should continue with it or not. Your reviews mean a lot to me and they make my day, and I would write my chapters faster and update sooner.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR ABILITIES AND SUCH ALIKE. THEY BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING. I only OWN THE plot. 

Please read and review. Enjoy.

**HATE-LOVE REBOUND**

**Chapter Three: Tell Me, Dear . . . Has Your Inner Conscious Been Bothering You Lately?**

**Date: 28.08.06 to 01.09.06**

Bliss … bliss … bliss … so this was what it felt like to be in bliss … and no, she wasn't high. She wasn't stupid, she knew what weed did to people. She shuddered, the horror of looking like that. She quickly erased the mental image from her mind and proceeded to think about how she had felt in the salon. Oh yes, Hermione had actually gone to a salon. But if she had known where she would have ended up in, she would not have gone willingly. It turned out that the slip of paper Ginny had given her on her birthday was the location of the salon that she was now dreaming about. Usually she didn't feel so enthusiastic or caring about her hair or facial looks so she had nearly Apparated home but as usual, Ginny had forcefully dragged her into the salon, thus resigning Hermione to her fate.

In there, her hair had been the object of much criticism and she would have defended the state of her hair if Ginny hadn't put a _Silencio_ charm on her. So there she was: the unwilling project of Ginny Weasley, about to go into worst torture she had ever known since the Final Battle (her idea of the worst torture, since the Great Battle, kept changing rapidly, she thought).

Her hair had been combed and brushed and untangled for about two hours until the stylists decided it was in enough good condition to start the cutting and layering. Another hour later, her hair was now medium and it was in layers and they had decided to put in some red tints towards the ends. Another two hours and her eyebrows had been plucked (and they hurt, dammit!), her face scrubbed and cleaned and had been advised what products she should use on her face in order to keep it glowing all the time (she had no intention of shining like a beacon, thanks very little!) and then the bliss part came in.

After all the hair tugging and eyebrow plucking, she was afraid of what they were going to do next. But it turned out to be one of the most glorious feelings she had ever had. She was having a pedicure. Somehow or the other, they had come to the decision that her feet were even more tensed than her forehead was therefore they proceeded to give her a foot massage, and her silent complaints were abruptly brought to a halt. Ahhhhh . . . . . To feel like this all the time, she thought. It was almost worth all the pain she had had to go through in the last four hours. _Bliss_, she thought hazily, _I could do with this everyday; it's so gooooooddd . . . ._

As she daydreamed about her future feet massages, she didn't notice the tawny owl that was very rapidly trying and failing to stay in the air and so was headed for a crash landing right through her window. When one of its wings whizzed by her, she was startled out of her visions of bliss till kingdom come and as the tawny owl had landed safely on the bed, Hermione recognized just whose the owl was. On its feet was a package tied to it and a letter with it. She took off both and after feeding the poor exhausted owl, she opened the letter first.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
_(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_

Dear Ms. Granger,

How are you? I trust that the summer holidays have treated you very well. It is now the beginning of your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. Please accept my felicitations. Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Gerard Flitwick,  
_Deputy Headmaster_

P.S. You are to meet the Head Boy in the Prefects Compartment on the Train when on your way to school, and hold a Prefects meeting then. If the Head Boy does not know of this, please inform him that the Headmistress wishes to see both of you after the Feast has ended. My felicitations to you once again.

* * *

_HEAD GIRL!!_ her mind screamed at her. Numbly, Hermione sat down on the bed that the owl had just vacated and tugged at her hair, trying to understand what the letter had told her. Quickly she read the letter again just to make sure she was reading right. 

As the implications hit her, she mentally wept and she shouted in joy, "Holy crap!! I'm Head Girl!!" She jumped up and down, and then suddenly all her friends were in the room, looking in awe at her. It was quite uncharacteristic of her to behave this way. When they heard the phrase "Head Girl" being screamed, they immediately understood and their awe cleared up.

Ron was the first one to speak, "Hermione, I'm going to guess from this entire racket you're making that you've been made Head Girl?"

Hermione stopped her prancing and turned around to look at Ron with shining glittering eyes. In a second, she jumped off the bed and leapt on Ron, hugging him tightly. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh no clue whatsoever. I guess your jumping up and down like a 5 year child or you screaming Head Girl had nothing to do with it."

"Oh shut up, Ron," Hermione said, still hugging him tightly, "I can't believe I'm Head Girl."

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Harry asked, grinning largely.

"Well …" started Hermione but Harry cut her off. "Don't start, Mione. We all knew you would be made Head Girl."

"Wow," said Ginny, "look at this scrap of metal. It's so huge. Remember Percy's badge, Ron?" As soon it was out of her mouth, she swallowed thickly, remembering just whose name she had just uttered. "Sorry, Ron. Slip of tongue. Blech."

Ron winced like if he had heard Voldemort's name. Hermione, on the other hand, spun away from Ron and quickly tugged her badge away from Ginny. "Hey, don't insult my badge. It's more than a scrap of metal. It stands for 'Head Girl'," she proclaimed loudly.

"Like we didn't guess that already," noted Harry wryly.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him childishly, "Whatever, I feel so happy. My dream has just come true."

Harry laughed, "Well mates, how do you think we should celebrate?"

"Ooohh, I know how," Hermione stated excitedly, her mind reverting to original daydream she had been having earlier . . . . .

* * *

_Later ..._

"Thanks for that, Harry. I've been salivating over that dream for a few days now," Hermione said happily.

Harry made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat and made a resolution to never ask Hermione ever again how she wanted to celebrate, "Sure, Hermione. Anything to make you happy."

"Anything?" Hermione perked up on hearing this, "will you give me another massage?"

Harry groaned mentally and asked himself why he hadn't elaborated on his resolution: don't ever hint towards anything that would make her happy; and now resigned himself over to his fate, "Sure, Mione. I'll give you another massage."

"Thanks, Harry. You're the absolute best."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place, a rather huge place, the boy who had gotten the badge for Head Boy, sat there unemotionally thinking until his lips turned up in a slight smirk. 

_Granger's going to have a cow._

* * *

The last three days of the summer holidays sped by, what with the Trio and Ginny spending most of the remaining time frolicking or eating ice-cream at Fortescue's. At one point, it had been rather difficult to get Ron away from the ice-cream parlour, when he had started claiming that he needed to stock up on his intake of walnut-flavoured ice-cream as he wouldn't get it at Hogwarts. His friends, realizing the futility in dragging him away, decided to leave him there and let him learn the lesson on his own on the day before returning to Hogwarts. Sure enough, he spent the entire night puking and looking uncomfortably green around the gills on September 1st. 

_September 1st_, thought Hermione, _it's here at last. First day of me being Head Girl. Also first day of our last year._ She sighed and Harry noticing this, nudged her and told her to stop looking so down on the first day back. She smiled at Harry, glad that they were such good friends.

"You're right, Harry. We should make this the best one. After all, Voldemort's gone, isn't he?" she said.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" Harry replied, grinning.

Hermione made an attempt to hit him on the head but he dodged it, attributing to his good Quidditch skills. He laughed and then said, "Last one out of the house is a rotten egg." He ran quickly out of the door.

Hermione laughed childishly and ran after him. Yup, he was one of her best friends and she felt extremely lucky in being able to share a friendship with him.

------------------------

The train whistled and soon everyone was bustling to get onto the train. Hands appeared out the windows and waved madly at their loved ones, and too soon the train was off on its way towards the school.

"Come on Hermione," said Harry, "let's go find the compartment Ginny and Ron are in. At least I hope they managed to find one."

"Ok. Let's go. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hermione pointed at her trunks. Harry followed suit.

It wasn't until the middle of the train they found Ron and Ginny seated comfortably, enjoying themselves immensely as they conversed with two of their classmates, Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

"Well, thanks for being so concerned about us," Harry said sarcastically as he opened the door to the compartment.

Ron had the grace to colour and mumbled something about being caught up in eating Cauldron Cakes and talking instead of thinking about his friends.

Hermione snickered when she heard the mention of food being the cause of the apparent lack of concern. _Really, you could always trust Ron with food, _she thought.

They hadn't settled themselves soon when Neville said, "Oh by the way, Hermione, congratulations on being Head Girl. You deserve it."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh. Oh. Why, thank you Neville. But you inadvertedly reminded me of something else. I have to go to the Prefect compartment to meet with the Head Boy."

"Well that you do but not for another fifteen minutes so relax yourself," Ron said.

"Thanks. Don't want to be late for the very first meeting."

"No problem. Although I doubt you've ever been late for anything," mumbled Ron.

"What's that, Ron? Didn't quite catch you."

"Oh that's quite alright. Didn't really say anything of importance," Ron hastily said.

Luna remarked from her corner of the compartment, "Do you usually say anything of importance, Ronald? I've always quite wondered this."

Ron's ears turned a lovely shade of magenta and he struggled not to say anything too harsh. Luna was a girl after all and one of their close friends. It wouldn't do to hurt her feelings especially seeing that his sister was friends with her. Really, the audacity of the girl to question his intelligence. Hadn't he been the main strategist for the battles in the Final War? He stuck his nose in the air and said nothing.

"Oh come on, Luna. Of course Ron has said some things of importance. Have you forgotten his role in the War?" Ginny said.

Good to know someone had remembered his part. And it was damned good to hear his sister come to his defense once in a while.

"Oh yes," said Luna dreamily, "I remember now. You must forgive me, Ronald. I am now remembering one of my memories in which you were at the head of the table, describing the plan. How stupid of me. Sorry, Ronald."

Ron's ears were now red, "That's OK, Luna. I forgive you." With that, he shut his mouth and hoped no one else remarked on it, otherwise he would have a hard to leaving the compartment with his head that big.

Harry laughed at all this camaraderie. It was really amusing to see Ron go red with compliments. It also felt good to have all the heavy weight off his shoulders and most importantly, heart. Hermione smiled inwardly, and then by chance she looked at her watch and with a start realized that the fifteen minutes were almost up and she still hadn't changed into her school robes. _Drat it, _she thought, _I'll just have to do without them for now._

"Well, guys, I'm heading for the Heads meeting. I wonder who Head Boy is. Anyway, when I get back, I'll let you all know. Aren't you coming, Ron? Ginny?" Hermione said.

"No," Ginny answered, "the Heads are supposed to meet first for the first half an hour and then we the Prefects will come."

"Oh. Ok then. See you then. See the rest of you later."

Hermione left the compartment and walked down the aisle hurriedly towards the end of the carriage. As she neared, she realized the door to the last compartment was already slight ajar. She almost ran and then stopped in front of it to regain her composure. She entered.

"Well, well, well, Granger, I should say that you are most undeniably late for the probably the first time in your pathetic life," one Draco Malfoy drawled.

_Malfoy?!?!_ Hermione whirled around to notice that Malfoy indeed was in the compartment, seated as if he owned the place. Her mind lamented, _Why me? Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Nothing at all, I tell you. In fact, I've done so much good stuff that **this** **slimy disgusting ferret** should not have been made Head Boy. It should have been Terry Boot, not him!_

Another voice whispered and taunted, _so you haven't done anything bad lately then? What about ogling a certain blond haired boy who was all but almost naked?_

_Shut up! _"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her composure slowly cracking.

"And here I thought the Head Girl was chosen because of her intelligence," Malfoy said almost sadly, then sighed, "I always knew McGonagall was too much of a softie. Look at what she chose."

Hermione seethed, her blood was starting to boil. Not only was he here, taunting her but also there was still the ever present image of him in the Manor, in all his fine . . . .

"Don't tell me you're Head Boy? Please tell me you aren't."

"You've already reached the begging stage? My, I didn't expect it to be so soon."

Hermione blustered. "What? Of course, I'm not begging. I don't believe this. Of all the smart intelligent people in the whole school, he had to pick the dumbest one to be Head Boy."

Malfoy stood up so fast that Hermione stumbled back a step awkwardly. "How dare you insinuate that I'm dumb, you filthy mudblood? But I must admit, I expected a better comeback than that."

Something pricked Hermione on the inside, and with a start, she realized that it was hurt. She thought she had gotten accustomed to the pain that particular word caused, but it appeared not.

Hermione looked up, not at all the least bit scared (but she was, a teeny itty bit). Malfoy had grown over the summer, she thought stupidly. He was so tall that she had crane her neck in order to look up into his face. He must be 6 ft 1" or so, just as tall as Harry but shorter than Ron. His face still held the same angular planes and high aristocratic cheekbones. His eyes, grey as pewter, now looked at her with disdain and something else that she couldn't quite identify. A lock of his platinum blonde hair had escaped the gel and was hanging onto the side of his face, which was at the moment scowling at her.

_What are you doing? Filing a description of Malfoy for later reminiscing? _her scandalized mind asked. Hermione rapidly moved away from her location and drew in a deep breath, mentally counting to ten before she turned to confront him again.

"Well, brushing my concerns aside, we're here obviously to talk about Heads stuff. So let's start," she said calmly.

Malfoy turned around, assessing her under his cool grey gaze. "You recover fast."

Hermione paid no heed to him and continued, "The Prefects will be coming here in twenty minutes time. I suggest we sit get this over with."

"Like hell I'm sitting with a mudblood."

"Still the same prat, I see."

"Filthy mudblood."

"Jerk."

"Bushy-haired know-it-all."

"Twit."

"Buck-toothed rabbit."

At that, Hermione smiled at him largely, and he just stared right back, for the first time noticing she no longer had the large overbite. "Where'd they go?"

"If you're smart, you'll have figured this out by now. Considering my point of view that you aren't, then I guess that will take, oh say, another three years or so."

"Floozy."

"How dare you?" she scathed, "you dare call me that when it's like calling the pot calling the kettle black?"

He scoffed and at that, she stood up, ready to leave. She was fed up, dammit. Fed up with this disgusting piece of ferret shit. She'd make sure to tell him this little tidbit at some other time.

At that same precise moment, the other Prefects filed into the compartment. Hermione threw him a loathing look and resumed her seat and a placid expression.

"Hello all. Welcome back to another new year. My name's Hermione Granger, your Head Girl for the year and this," she pointed off-handedly somewhere in Malfoy's direction, "is Malfoy, your _Head Boy._" Her tone was implied, 'Can you believe it? I can't, either.'

As much as Malfoy disliked being gestured to in such a way, he stayed where he was and decided to let her run the meeting. After all, he had no wish to deal with such plebeians, including the mudblood.

The others were surprised that Malfoy had been made Head Boy, but then again, as they thought about it, he did have the highest grades, next to Hermione's, of course.

The rest of the Meeting went by with Hermione informing them of their duties, the responsibilities, the consequences if they abused their powers (at that, Malfoy smirked a little, oh yes, was he going to like being Head Boy), and other events that could be held at Hogwarts during the year. After half an hour, the meeting ended and they all filed out the same way they had come in. Malfoy left with them as well, not wanting to spend another moment in Granger's company.

Hermione scowled when he left without so much as a goodbye. Then she remembered the P.S. in her letter. She stuck her head out the compartment.

"Oy, Malfoy. Hold up," she shouted to his back.

Malfoy paused on hearing her voice. What could she possibly want now? He answered irritatedly, "What is it, Granger?"

"Professor McGonagall wants to see us after the Feast. I was supposed to tell you. Professor Flitwick told me to do so."

"Great," he said sarcastically, "the old dragon wants to see me." Then he continued walking away from her.

Hermione scowled again. The jerk. He made her feel so frustrated at times. Hermione went back into the compartment, gathered her papers and left, heading for her the compartment her friends were in.

* * *

Draco stood in a compartment to far away from the Prefect's Compartment and the way he stood was so that she wouldn't notice him as she went by. Why _was _he here at all? He didn't really have a valid answer. Yes, he did have one. He would hex her. But when the mudblood walked by, all he did was look at her and notice all the things that he had noticed in the Prefect's Compartment again. 

She hadn't worn her school uniform or her robes when she had come. She was dressed in a pair of jeans that were not too tight but tight enough to show that she had long slim legs. As she walked by, her hips swayed gently and her hair, which was the first thing that surprised him, was no longer the bushy, frizzy dull brown colour it was; it was now a dark caramel colour and reddish tints at the end and what was most important (why it was, he didn't know either) was that it was no longer bushy or frizzy, instead it was slightly in between curly and wavy and it was combed (miraculous, he thought) and it swished to and fro over her hips as she walked by. She had on a simple red T-shirt that covered her chest and he now realized his erroneous mistake that she wasn't flat-chested at all.

When she had finally walked by and gone around the corner, his mind asked, _so did you hex her or not?_

* * *

All too soon, they were at Hogwarts Train Station, and all except Hermione had changed into their school robes. She had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder when she had returned from the Heads/Prefects Meeting. And she was slightly angry because none of her friends had checked to see if she had changed into them and this they had not realized until the train was pulling up at the station. Harry and Ron, feeling abashed, had offered to stay until she changed quickly. Feeling a bit angrier and yet miffed, she sent them on their way, telling them she would come with Hagrid. 

So there she was, hurriedly changing into her school blouse and school skirt, when suddenly the door opened and a voice boomed.

"Hermione! What're yeh doing 'ere still?" Hagrid's voice called out.

"Hagrid!" Hermione squealed and then ran to give him a big hug, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, Hermione, but what're yeh doing 'ere? Where are Ron and Harry?"

"They're the reason I'm here still. I fell asleep and they didn't bother to wake me up and tell me that I still had yet to change into my uniform," she explained.

Hagrid shook his great hairy head. "Good thing I decided to check all the compartments then. C'mon," he waved his pan-like hands.

Hermione put on her black swishing Hogwarts robe, took her wand and then followed Hagrid out of the train. A bunch of scared-looking first years were standing near a lamp post, trembling with nervous fear when they once again saw Hagrid emerge from the train. Some even whimpered. Hermione smiled, wondering if they had all been that small seven long years ago.

"Seems like yeh weren't the only one sleeping in the train. Found him in there too," at that, he jerked his thumb to someone on her right. She turned around, and felt surprise when she saw Malfoy looking a bit drowsy yet awake enough to feel that he had been humiliated somehow.

"Having nappies in the train, Malfoy?" Hermione smirked.

"Whatever, Granger," he replied, then turned towards Hagrid, "so when are we going to leave this station and get to Hogwarts, _Professor?_" At the last word, he said it as if he had been branded.

Hagrid ignored him and turned to the bunch of quavering small pre-teens. "Alright, first years! Follow me." He led them to a lake after a long stumbling path in the darkness that was illuminated by Hagrid's lantern only. He said, "No more'n two to a boat."

When all the first years had entered a boat, only two were remained. Upon seeing this, Hagrid threw an apologetic glance to Hermione and proceeded to take one boat all for himself. After all, he was a very big man, and only he alone could fit in it. Hermione's feelings sagged a bit more when she realized that she had to share the boat with Malfoy of all people. But she squared her shoulders and sat in it, not wanting to be the first person to start complaining or whining about it. Malfoy looked at her and saw a challenge in her eyes, _think you can handle sitting in the same boat with me, a Mudblood? Well, don't. It'd me much better for me if I didn't have to share at all._

Malfoy glared at her and then realizing the futility, gingerly lowered himself into the boat and mentally washed himself of all the filthy grime he imagined was now coating him. He refused to let her win this battle, albeit a minor one.

Hagrid, on seeing that they were all in a boat, yelled "FORWARD!"

Sitting there in the same boat, which was now moving of its own chart and accord, with Granger, was not that tiring at all, as he'd expected. She remained quiet and kept her gaze focused ahead of her. Another silent twenty minutes went by, and when all the boats had rounded a bend, their gazes drank in the sight and splendour of the Hogwarts castle. Hermione gasped, never ceasing to be amazed by the beauty and magnificence of it.

True, Hermione and Malfoy had seen it in their first year but now looking at it in their last and final year, they both knew that they would not have preferred any other way to see Hogwarts for the first day of the last year; although Hermione wished Harry and Ron were there to see it with her. _Instead I had to be stuck with one sodding Malfoy . . . damnit!_

A few minutes later and the boats entered a cliff and landed themselves upon a shore full of stones and pebbles and all got out of them and headed towards a staircase that led upwards for what seemed like three stories. Finally, they reached an oak door and Hagrid opened them wide and open and after telling the first years to remain where they were until they were called, he entered the Great Hall and proceeded to the long table seating all the professors.

Hermione and Malfoy ducked unobtrusively as possible and headed for their respective House tables, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione sat between Harry and Neville, while Ron was opposite her.

"Blimey, Hermione, was that Malfoy with you? What was he doing with you?" Ron asked, his face in a bit of a shock.

"Apparently, he was asleep on the train, too so we both came with Hagrid. You honestly think I would have wanted to spend time with him voluntarily?" Hermione scathed.

"No. Just wanting to make sure."

"Well, be quiet now. Professor McGonagall's going to talk." Everyone fell immediately quiet when they noticed Professor McGonagall standing, waiting for their undivided attention.

"Welcome to the first years and welcome back to our older students. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to see you here. I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress, and for those of you who do not know, it is my first year as one. I am sad to say that, my predecessor, Professor Albus Dumbledore, is no longer with us and that these next few moments are going to be for him. Please bow your heads as we say a prayer in silence."

A few minutes of complete silence passed by, in which Hermione had sneaked a glance up once to notice that Malfoy had his arms crossed and hadn't bothered to close his eyes at all; it was as if he sat in defiance.

"Now, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin!"

And so it did, and after another agonizing twenty minutes where they all felt barely suppressed hunger, the Ceremony ended and the Welcome Feast began. It pained Hermione to no end to keep reminding her best friend, one Ronald Weasley, to stop eating like a pig at any meal, and this was certainly no exception to that behaviour. Resigning herself to hearing his words like garbled gibberish, she made one attempt and when it failed to have an effect once again, she ate her own dinner in silence afterwards and wondered what Professor McGonagall could want from her . . . and Malfoy, it would do good to remember she wanted to see both of them, not just her alone.

"Harry, Ron, listen. Professor McGonagall wants to see me now. So you guys go on and head to the Tower. I'll see you later," she said in a low voice.

They nodded in reply, and Hermione stood up, wanting to reach the Professor before Malfoy did. To her annoyance, she saw Malfoy get up the same time she did but by the time she had her legs over the bench, he had already reached half-way towards McGonagall. _Damn his 6 ft 1" frame!_ So it annoyed her to no end when she reached there after he did. He sent a half-smirk to her and then turned to pay attention to their Headmistress.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Congratulations on being Head Boy and Head Girl. It is my sincerest hope, that despite your past troubled history, that you shall put it aside and produce the most commendable work as possible. I would not expect any less from the both of you, as you both have shown in recent years the best academic grades a student can achieve and very remarkable leadership as well as other redeemable qualities," she paused to take a breath, "now, if you will follow me, I will be taking you to your accommodations for the year."

She left the Hall and led them up two staircases, going along two corridors until she reached a painting that contained a female half human-half elf. "This is Arya, she will be your entrance to the Heads Dormitories or Heads Quarters, if you will. The password at the moment is _Abriros_. You are to choose another password together after I leave. Arya, _Abriros._"

Arya smiled at them and then the painting swung forward to allow them entrance. Hermione and Malfoy followed the Professor into a very spacious living apartment-like dormitories.

"Here, as you can see right ahead of you, is the common room with a set of couches and sofas and a table where you can hold your own Heads meetings or just socialize with your friends," at that, her face took on a stern caricature, "I hope not to hear of too many of such socializations. Next, on either of your sides, you'll see a door. One marks Gryffindor for Ms. Granger, and the other Slytherin for you, Mr. Malfoy. These are your bedrooms and there is only one bathroom which the both of you are expected to share. Now, as for your further duties and responsibilities, wh shall have a meeting after your classes tomorrow to discuss those. Now I bid you good night." Professor McGonagall turned and left, acknowledging them with a small tight smile.

Without further ado, Hermione, who did not feel the urge to bid Malfoy good night and who also had the extreme urge to go and explore her new room, flounced over to her door and examined it. There was a small tapestry with a tawny golden lion stretched comfortably over it. "Good evening, fair Hermione. What is your password?"

Hermione blushed a little, and said very softly so that Malfoy would not hear, "_The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."_ The lion chuckled and opened to let her in, while Malfoy not paying attention to Granger, had done the same thing with the silver serpent on his door, _"I wish Father dead."_

Inside her room, Hermione felt like she was in a state of euphoria. Her own haven. At last. No more crazy deluded females waking up at odd hours to discuss something that was not schoolwork, and no more undignified and meaningless annoying female shrieking when they realized they had not yet prepared themselves sufficiently for the day. No more having to hassle to get said annoying females out of the bathroom. _Oh, but I have to share it with Malfoy instead. I'm not sure if this is an improvement over Lavender and Parvati. His ego is so large, with my luck, he'll spend twice the amount of time they do! Crap._ _Oh well, on the upside, I get to do all my homework in peace. Yeah for me!!_

She looked at the bed, it was so large and comfy-looking, with all the red and gold splashed everywhere in the soft pillows and bed sheet. The walls were a soft pale gold colour and the curtains an accompanying red colour with golden stripes. There was a closet to hang her clothes and a study desk for her books and bag. Hermione sighed in pleasure, when she at last changed out of her school robes and dumped herself on the bed. _Mine,_ her gleeful mind rubbed their hands in ecstasy, _all mine._ Then she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a very long almost 10 pages worth of writing. Remember, to leave a review cause then I could update faster. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello all. First off, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but it is the only way to let you know that I won't be able to post the next chapter until the end of the first week of April. There's a ceremony on Friday for which I will be given five awards (I feel so happy!!) so I have to do a speech and stuff. Then it completely blew out of my mind that I have exams next week from the 26th March to 4th April, so I won't be able to find time to write and post up a new chapter.**

**So second off, I do have half of the fourth chapter written but if you want to read it, why don't you send a review telling me if you want to or not so then maybe I can skive off some time and finish writing it and post it. My stats show that over 200 people have hit on my story and around 50 for the third chapter and yet only three reviewed. Why????!?!?!?!?!?! I ask you. Am I that bad of a writer? Or don't you like how it's how going? Tell me what you think, you can even give me suggestions. Tell me where I am going wrong because I'm not getting many reviews. Should I cut down the length of the chapters or make them even more longer or are they out of character or is my story just plain boring or ...? I don't what you think of my storyyyyyyyyy ... Sniff.  
**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Because of you don't say whether you want to continue reading it or not, then I guess I suck and so, sadly, I'll delete it and stop continuing to write this story.**

**Pretty pretty please leave a review telling me what you think I should do.**


End file.
